A Father's Joy
by Princess of drama
Summary: Daddy"... She will always be my soul, my life and my everything. I will come back to her when I know I am able to for she is my baby girl my little Bella. E/B
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Prolouge

I have always liked being a doctor and a priest. But being a father was my favorite thing about life. My daughter Isabella Marie Cullen is and will always be my soul and my life. Her mother had unfourtunetly died after she had given birth to Bella, I prefer to call her Bella for short. Isabella is very similar to her mother's name; Isabelle she was a beautiful woman and I loved her, however I was concerned that Bella would never have a motherly influence in her life. She is still an infant seeing as she recently turned two.

Recently there have been sayings going around town that there are creatures that take blood from people by entering their homes at night and taking them to the forest to finish them off. Seeing as I have examined the bodies that were found in the forest I am not sure whether these sayings are true or not, however I do know that the people who I once knew as my friends where very harshly and brutally put to death. Brusies and puncture holes all along their bodies not to mention that basically all of the blood had been some how taken from them.

I had tried not to worry too much about it seeing as I had Bella to think about. However the night I had been woken up by my maid Irene's scream I knew I should have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Day I Lost Her

Chapter 2: The Day I Lost Her 

I immediately got out of bed. I was just starting to go down the stairs to check out what had gone on when I felt a brush of air to my left; towards Bella's room.

I made a beeline for her when I was met with a growl and pure blood red eyes, the eyes of the creature that I knew would eventually take my life.

"Well, look here I … and I thought I was only going to get that little wench of a lady and that tasty morsel, looks like I'm getting a full meal instead."

The creature talked with a smooth tongue like it was trying to hypnotize me. I eventually noticed that this _thing _had pure, pale skin, and shiny blond hair, with dazzling white teeth.

When I looked behind it I could see that oddly the loud scream of my maid Irene; who I still had yet to find out what happened to fully have not woken up Bella. I was very worried that should she wake up the creature would focus on her more than me; all I knew was that I had to keep its attention on me. I suppose that was why I made the worse mistake I ever think I could've that night; I talked to it.

"What do you want with my family?"

"Oh, well one that talks you're the first. I want nothing to do with your family, I'm only trying to survive in this cruel world, you can understant that can't you?"

The way it said this was sarcastic and yet seemed to be as if trying to put me at ease, but with my daughter so close to it I could never risk it. I didn't repliy because I didn't know what to say. But apparently _it _did.

"So, because you are so brave I'll give you a choice you or your daughter?"

I felt the blood rush to my ears and could hear my heart going miles a minute my daughter, Bella who is my world he must have known who I would pick she had her whole future ahead of her. The only problem was that once it was done with me how could I be sure it was going to leave her alone, and who was going to take care of her when I was gone she had no mother or grandparents.

"Well, hurry up or both of you go."

Without thinking I replied "Me you will take me."

The creature looked at me up and down a few times when it's mouth turned into a frightening, bone chilling grin. It then grabbed the back of my head and slammed me into the wall right by Bella's room and I realized just how strong and fast this thing was. It bent it's head down to my neck and that was when I felt the puncture of two teeth in my jugular. I felt blood rushing from my neck and I was becoming weaker with every second… when I heard it.

"James…"


	3. Chapter 3

"James…"

"_James…"_

I heard this 'James' sigh into my throat, his teeth still lodged there " what is it now…Victoria?" His reply was muffled and painful for me seeing as his teeth were now stretching the holes in my neck wider, therefore making blood spill out.

"Those village idiots are catching on… I had to cut my hunt sort .The neighbors apparently heard that wench scream. They're on the way here. We have to leave now, before they reach the house." I could only guess that 'Victoria' was another of this creature's kind.

"I am not cutting this short I just started" he replied this time with a growl like sound in his chest, and I started to feel something _leaking _from his teeth. After I felt this was when I thought I might have at least a small flicker of hope. I heard people the town's people raging through the door.

"James NOW! Or I will leave you here to fend for yourself we must leave this town!!" I could tell this Victoria was now starting to panic.

At this point I felt a major rush of pain when I realized that was from James sucking at least a pint of my blood from my body; I felt drained. For some reason the _leaking _I had felt earlier came like a wave through my body a came in even more waves of pain.

"FINE!!" I was straining to hear everything trying to make sure Bella would be okay before I let go. When I heard her crying " daddy…."

"I'm taking the baby" I tried to urge myself to get up as soon as I heard James saying that put I couldn't through the pain. I also heard the footsteps of the people coming up the stairs. Too much was happening all at once.

"For god sakes James just grab the man drop him in the forest and lets go we have no more fucking time!"

My hearing was fading now and the last few things I remember were the opening of my bedroom door, being picked up and carried and the faint heart wrenching screams of my daughter…

"_DADDY!!"_

Hopefully I will get a few more reviews seeing as this is my first FanFiction and I would really like some insight on how I'm doing! However I really would like to thank Goldenfightergirl for reviewing and being my first review!! I will also from now on try and make the chapters longer!! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT: At this point in the story I would just like to tell you something before you start to read this 1) Right now the ti

IMPORTANT: At this point in the story I would just like to tell you something before you start to read this 1) Right now the time line is going to go weird, because I still want Bella to be considerately young when she and Carlisle reunite later on. 2) A small example of this would be of Edward; the influenza I decided would only be in one specific place (his hometown). 3) All of the Cullen family will come together in this chapter.4) Please vote on my POLL; I cannot continue with my story for a certain time until people vote.

The rest of that night had been a blur; all I remember was screaming and searing pain that felt like my skin was slowly being ripped off my body.

When I woke up and looked around me all I saw were trees and grass. It was light out so I assumed it was morning.

'_Why aren't I dead? Where am I? Is Bella all right? Where is Bella? Where are those creatures? '_

As all of these thoughts hit me I got up to look around and see where I was, I just starting to walk around when I stepped into the sunlight.

At first I thought it was just a foreign object shining but when I looked back at it I saw that it was my skin and not only that I noticed my skin was … deathly pale. I didn't know what else was wrong with me but all I wondered was _what have I become?_

After a few days of being like this I noticed the other things wrong other than my skin; there was my strength- it was inhuman, my speed was also inhuman it was far to fast to be normal, like I was flying. The last but most frightening thing I had found out was that I had a thirst for blood. I had finally found my home when I figured this out. I had used my speed to find my home and when I got there I smelt something tempting, so tempting it was like I had to devour it.

I went closer to the scent and when I was ready to consume the tempting object I looked down to see my sleeping daughter, Bella. The realization hit me as I started to back away from her _I was one of them… a creature. _

As I ran out of the room I knew I could've killed her without a second thought. I made a promise to myself that day as I ran at my inhuman speed away from my old life, my old home, and my soul; Bella.

'_I will come back for her and raise her until I die… even if she hates me for abandoning her now.'_

**1 year later**

I had decided that after I got over my blood lust I would resume my position as a doctor and help human lives not take them. I only took blood from animals, for I had never taken the blood of a human tempting as it may be.

I was now working in London, England where doctors were needed badly, influenza as they called it had broken out and people were dieing left and right. At this time I came across a 17-year-old boy named Edward and his mother Elizabeth. His mother had made me promise to save him, so I did he was now what I considered a son. He was having some trouble staying with the 'diet' of animals however I knew he would be able to stick with it.

About three months or so after that I met a woman named Esme, she was beautiful and I immediately loved her. When I found her the night after her son died I saved her from death and we have been in love ever since and had a private marriage.

Once again I found myself extending my new family with a girl named Rosalie and a boy; Emmet. They were both very much so in love just like the newest editions to the family Jasper and Alice. Alice, Jasper and Edward all had special powers; Alice could see the future witch was how she found us; Jasper could control feelings-, which was great especially with Emmet's weird sense of humor. Then there was Edward, he could read minds. It is quite amazing but also hard seeing as we all had to be careful of our thoughts around him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'_I wonder how she's doing.'_

"How who's doing?"

I turn to see Edward looking at me with a look of confusion and curiousness on his face.

I had never told the family about Bella, it was hard to think about her let alone let my family know about her. It has been three years since the night I had made that promise to myself and now I had gotten over my blood lust and I only hoped my family would help me find her, and except her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I called a family meeting, everyone was curious as to why and I tried to keep my thoughts from Edward until I told the whole family at the same time.

"I have something to tell you all about my old life from when I was human."

They all looked confused and curious just like Edward, I could tell Esme was worried about what I was going to say, I loved her so much, she should'nt have been worried.

"When I was 'transformed' I left someone behind from my biological family and made myself a promise that I would get her back when I was over my blood lust and I hope you all exept her and help me find her."

At this point Alice was bacically jumping out of her seat.

"Ahhh! I'm getting a little sister!!"

The rest of the family looked at her and then back to me.

I sighed and let them know what was going on fully, "I have a daughter named Bella back in Forks, Washington and I want to have her back in the family to raise her."

Esme looked at me with disbelief, "I have a daughter? A child?"

"Yes, you do."

"I have a little ity bity sister somewhere?," Emmet looked exited yet still confused.

"Yes, Emmet all of you have a little sister."

"Oooohhhh, and I know where she is" Alice sang this to all of us while she was grining like mad.

"Where is she?" this was the first time Rosalie had spoken; she had a dazed look on her face as if she was trying to take in everything.

"In Forks Adoption Center" Edward said this with a plain voice as if trying to make sure he had heard me right.

"Were going to Forks for the weekend, Rosalie and Emmet will find Bella and adopt her, but when we get her here she will faintly remember you by then Carlisle. You will tell her who you are and who we are, I can't see her reaction though." Alice said this as she came out of a vision.

"It's settled then, we go to Forks tommorow morning." I smiled as I said this and thought of finally having my daughter back.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

"Lucy, do you know where beary is?" I was looking for my bear I've had since I can remember.

"Yes honey it's on your bed."

I stopped crying when I heard that and headed over to my bed where I found him. He was my only friend in this place, other than Lucy who was everyone's friend. I've only been here for a few months, the other orphanage I was in was a bad place, and they hit you really hard if you did something wrong and they wouldn't give you food. When Lucy came with other people to take me away from that place they said what the bad men did was wrong and took me to a hospital for a day and made me drink a protein drink, is what I think it was called. When I felt better Lucy said I was going to stay with her. This place is called Forks Adoption Center and seeing as there isn't that many people that live in this small town I haven't been adopted yet.

There was this one time though last year; it was something I called an adoption trial. It's when someone takes you to their home for a little while and sees if they want to adopt you. A man and a woman; Charlie and Renee. I stayed with them for a while, but then they had a big fight and Renee left. So Charlie sent me back here.

I really want a family, I often dream about a man who had blonde hair and a kind voice. He called me his baby girl in the dream. I really wish I was someone's little girl.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day Lucy came to me and asked me to go to the 'interveiw room', it was where people looked at you and saw if they wanted to adopt you.

As I entered the room I saw the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. He had the kindest eyes, and blond hair; he looked like the man from my dream.

"Hi Bella, my name is Carlisle" when he said this I remember his voice from my dream. I looked up at him and smiled. He seemed very happy and exited to see me. He asked if I would like to sit beside him, so I walked over and climbed up on the seat.

He smiled down at me, "so Bella, have you been here a long time? "

"No, I only came here a little while ago, to get away from the bad men who hit me."

The man looked like he was starting to get mad and I started to back away from him, "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad," I started crying as I said this.

Carlisle went down on his knees and took my hands in his "sweetheart I'm not mad at you for anything, I'm just mad those bad men for being mean to you." He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his hair, he smelled really good. He said that he was sorry for scaring me.

He spent some more time with me and we talked about different things, like my favorite food, color, and beary. Then he told me about the home he and his family live in here in Forks, and I told him how I really wanted a family.

He decided something right after I said that.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had to wait a long time for the paper work to get done, so while I was waiting I made sure to pack some of my things and keep Beary with me, because I didn't want him to get lonely or hurt.

When Carlisle came out of the office he helped me pack the rest of my things, witch didn't take long because I didn't have much.

We went to his car, and he put me in the new car seat and buckled me in. On the way to meet my new family I remember being really exited and then falling asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward's POV

While we waited for Carlisle to get back with Bella we set up the new house we bought here in Forks. The house had an extra room for Bella, witch Alice eagerly decorated with Rosalie and Esme. By the time we had everything set up and ready we all heard Carlisle's car coming up the drive way.

Alice came running down the stairs along with Esme and Rosalie.

'_Oh My God, she is sooooooo cute!! She is going to be such a little Barbie!! I can NOT wait to her shopping!!'_

'_A little girl, I have a little baby girl. I can't believe this is happening, I have a child.'_

'_I wonder what she's like, will she like Emmet? Will she like me?'_

Carlisle's thoughts were very odd and protective.

'_My baby girl… Edward please have everyone go to the living room and can you please ask Esme to get me a blanket for Bella.'_

I did as Carlisle asked and Esme went to get the blanket. Carlisle came in the door with Bella asleep in his arms, I smelled the most delicious antagonizing smell. I looked for the source and found that the smell was coming from Bella. I looked at Carlisle and he asked what was wrong I just looked at Bella and then the thirst subsided; not fully but enough for me to realize how beautiful she was. It was also then I realized…

She is my singer. _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry to say that I have not been getting many reviews

I am sorry to say that I have not been getting many reviews. However I am forever greatful to those who have, and I LOVE getting feed back and will take it into consderation. But I have to unfourtunetly tell you that I will not be updating until I get some results on my poll. Either by review or on my actual poll.

I would like to have at least 5 people give me results on my poll, so please PLEASE go onto my poll!

Princess of Drama :D


	7. Chapter 7

A singer

**I want to thank you ALL for reviewing, it really touched me and I hope the reviews don't stop when I continue to update. I also looked at the poll and I like the results, now however I would like to just tell you that as I keep updating I am changing my poll and would like some results on that one. Please continue reviewing and try my new poll, Thank You!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward POV

A singer. I've heard of people who have had them, but I never thought I would have one.

And not only that my singer is Bella. Carlisle's daughter, and my supposed to be new sister.

"What's wrong Edward? Are you okay?"

Carlisle repeated the question he asked only seconds ago.

"Yes, I'm fine, but can I please talk to you in your office. Preferably now."

"Of course." As he said this Esme came down the stairs with the blanket and looked at Bella. "Esme please take Bella and try not to wake her, I have to talk to Edward, in my office." Carlisle carefully passed Bella to Esme and she wrapped the blanket around her. Esme made her way to the couch with Bella and everyone else crowded around to get a look at her.

We entered Carlisle's office and we both sat down.

"So, what happened down there?"

"I believe Bella is my singer."

At first he looked shocked and after he seemed to have absorbed what I said, he looked calm. "Alright, well do you need to go hunt right now?" I shook my head and he sighed, "Edward I will do everything for Bella, she is my daughter and I will protect her no matter what I must do."

"I know and after today, I will do the same. I will die for her Carlisle; I'm already in love with her. She is still a little girl and I promise I will wait for her."

There was a pregnant pause until I heard Esme's thoughts on how Bella was so sweet and I knew "Bella's awake."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Normal POV

After Carlisle and Edward came back down to the living room from their talk they saw an overly exited Alice talking to a frightened looking Bella.

"So then we'll go shopping and get you a ton of dresses and skirts and oh my GOD you will look soooooo cute!!"

"Um… Alice… please don't be mad but … um…I don't really like dresses or skirts, I really like pants."

Alice looked crestfallen "Oh, okay …um…"

"Yeah, and I don't really like shopping … either." Bella looked extremely frightened and shrunk into the couch when she said this.

"Bella you don't need to be scared, it's okay if you don't like shopping. Everybody has their own likes and dislikes." Carlisle went over and sat down next to Bella as Alice tried to comfort her with words.

Bella looked up at Carlisle and then she saw Edward. "Who are you?"

Edward smiled at Bella, and knelt down to her level "my name is Edward and it's very nice to meet you, Bella." She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. Edward put his head on hers and took in her scent. When Bella pulled back she looked back to Esme and said, "I like him."

Edward came and sat on the other side of Bella, she went over to him and crawled into his lap.

"Would you like something to eat Bella?" Esme asked this.

"Yes, please."

"What would you like?"

"I … get to choose?" Bella was extremely confused, because at the bad men's house she never got to choose, and the adoption center gave you what ever they wanted to.

"Of course sweetie!" Esme seemed amazed that Bella would think she couldn't choose.

"I don't know what I want"

"Well then come with me to the kitchen and you can see what we have."

"Okay", Bella jumped off the couch and ran to Esme, took her hand and went to the kitchen. After a while of looking at all o the food Bella asked if she could have spaghetti.

She went back into the living room as Esme prepared the pasta. She saw everyone watching TV. Edward told her she could come sit between him and Carlisle.

After she had eaten Bella fell asleep in Edward's lap.

It was while she was sleeping that Carlisle heard something he never thought he'd hear her say.

"… Daddy…"


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry but I will try to update soon, I'm just waiting for a little bit more of a response on my new poll

I'm sorry but I will try to update soon, I'm just waiting for a little bit more of a response on my new poll. But I WILL try to update soon!!

Love you guys and thanks!!

Princess of Drama


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys how are you

Hey, guys how are you?! I just want to thank you guys who review and I really appreciate the advice and feed back! So on to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she said this everyone turned to look at her.

"Did she just say…"

"Yep.."

"Hey, does that mean she's awake?!"

After Esme asked if she really said what she said, and Rosalie responded Emmet; being Emmet made that remark, witch was said quite loud, at least loud enough to wake Bella. So therefore Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"Owwww, jease Rose what was that for."

"For almost waking Bella."

"Oh, so she's not asleep."

Everyone just looked at Emmet like he was growing two heads.

Carlisle looked down at his daughter and imprinted the memory into his mind for the rest of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_9 Years Later (Bella is now 17)Bella's POV_

My life was like a rollercoaster ever since I came to live my life here. A few years ago I had learnt that Carlisle was my real biological father. And that wasn;t the only secret they had, another secret that of witch I only learnt about a year ago was that they were vampires. You know super strength, really fast drink blood. But only animal blood not human unlike some other vampires out there. Those are the ones you have to look out for.

I those moments very well, then again who wouldn't!

_Bella 11 Years Old_

"_Mom, Dad, do you think I could get in contact with my real parents? I don't mean to hurt your feelings but I resherched it online and sometimes you can get in contact with them if you really want to."_

_My Dad looked really tense, "honey I don't think you can do that."_

"_Well why not I really want too?" _

"_Sweetheart, your Dad and I have something to tell you."_

_I looked at them with a questioning look, what was going on? They looked really nervous and they were NEVER nervous!_

"_Bella, I not sure how to say this but … I'm your biological father."_

_I froze and stared at the floor. I don't know how long I did that for but it was awhile. To think that I was living with my real Dad for this long, and me not realizing it, was just… well weird._

"_Bella, Bella honey are you okay… please make some sign before we have to talk you to the hospital." My Mom is always worried._

"_Huh? Oh, sorry Mom. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shell shocked… you know?"_

"_Of course Bella, you have aright to feel whatever you want." I looked over to my… real… Dad and just stared. Until I had a question._

"_So if you're my real Dad then that must mean," I looked over to my Mom "you're my real Mom right?" I smiled at the thought of having both my biological parents._

"_Well, no Bella she's not. I'm sorry but your Mother died when she gave birth to you. However she loved you very much. Your actually named after her." I looked at him as he told me this I felt my lips pull into a small sad smile. "What was her name?" "Isabelle."_

_I looked at Mom and said quickly "but you are still going to be my Mom right?" She smiled at me and replied "always."_

_Bella 16 Years Old_

_I was simply walking down the hall, well at 3 o'clock in the morning but I could'nt really sleep that night so I was going to go get a 'midnight' snack when I heard some arguing coming from the living room._

"_Jasper, you really need to go hunt you are just getting over the newborn cravings. You are very fragile, you need to go. That sounded like my Dad but I couldn't be sure._

"_I'm fine, really I can last at least another two days!!" I'm quite sure that was Jasper retaliating, it sounded like he growled it though._

"_Guys shut up your going to wake Bella!" Rosalie… I think._

"_Actually, she's already awake and just heard everything." That was Alice, I'm positive. The room went very silent and you could hear a pin drop. I tensed, I was probably going to get in trouble._

"_Bella, it's okay your not in trouble. Can you please come into the living room…we'll explain everything." Edward's voice put me at ease instantly._

_I walked into the room and saw everyone in there, Edward smiled lightly at me and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I walked over and sat beside him. Other than Edward and Alice everyone seemed hesitant to explain what I heard. Edward sighed and turned to me. _

" _I'll start to explain okay? Now what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to belive, however it's true and you know you can't tell anyone. Can you promise me that Bella?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I?"_

_He took a deep breath and then…_

"_Were vampires."_

_I stared at him and remembered the conversation that I'd over heard earlier and it all made sense. _

"_Then, why aren't I dead?"_

_He chuckled a dry sort of laugh "Bella we don't take human lives, we do drink blood but strictly animal."_

_I nodded and took all of it in, "okay do I need to know anything eles?"_

_The whole famil looked at me weird , Edward seemed to speak for all of them, " are you not frightened of us?"_

_I shrugged "no, why would I. You said you only drink animal blood and I've lived with you guys all my life, I mean sure it's a little weird and all that but you're my family and I love you all no matter what."_

_They all smiled at me at that point._

"_Well, there is something you should know. When some humans are transformed to vampires they gain powers. An example is I can read minds, however yours I can not read."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not sure, nobody is."_

"_I can see your and everybody elses future!" Alice smiled as she said this, "Oh and Jasper can feel emotions!"_

"_That's cool."_

" _I know isn't it!" She went over and hugged Jasper's arm. I just laughed, I was sure I would find out more as we went along._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys

Hey guys!! Thank you for reviewing!! I just wanted to let you know that I have started one of the new stories, from my poll and I would love if you checked it out!! I also want to say that this chapter is a little more on the easy going/funny side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I suppose I knew this day had to come.

I just didn't know why she had to do it with _him._

I mean come on! Why not me!

Then again she didn't really know I had those kinds of feelings for her.

But still why so soon. Why couldn't she have waited a little while longer?

I suppose I had to face it, the day had come.

Bella's First Date.

She was going out with that vile thing; _Mike Newton._

I see his thoughts about her and I want to rip him to pieces!

Alice and Rosalie were helping her to get ready. I didn't understand why; they were just going to see a movie.

I can't help but worry, it seemed so long ago that she used to sit in my lap and watch movies with me. And ever since Carlisle had told of how she had been abused before the authorities found her and some others in what was basically a shack, I've been even more worried and careful with whom she was around and what she did and got into.

So I decided to do something that I knew Alice could never find out, I was going to spy on them.

'_Oh, no you aren't! Edward Cullen you are not ruining this for her! It's her first date; a crucial time in a girls life there is no way I'm letting your pettiness ruin this for her!'_

Damn, Alice. I knew she would try to stop me, however I also knew she wouldn't be able too, because by the time Bella left to meet up with Mike I would have Carlisle and Emmet and even Jasper on my side ready to come with me.

Esme then entered the room and sat on the loveseat. Carlisle came with her and sat next beside her.

" I'm ready. But you guys can't make a big deal out of this… promise me."

Emmet follwed Rosalie in and sat down as well.

"We promise Bella, we won't make it a big deal." Carlisle said this for all of us … well except

"But you know I can't promise that I did her hair!"

"Fine Alice you don't have to promise just try not to embarrass me."

We heard a mumble from upstairs and after Jasper came down from making sure Alice wasn't too exited Bella came down with Alice.

She was wearing something we knew she would be comfortable in however also looked very nice.

Then again when did she ever not look nice or beautiful?

"Oh, Bella you look great… but you have to remember if he starts doing anything weird"-

"I know Dad, call the house or catch a cab and only get in the cab if the person driving in it is a woman. Don't start anything that might lead to something else and make sure to be home before 10. I get it okay you've been drilling that into my head ever since I turned 15!"

"Still I can never know if sticks…"

"Alright, she obviously knows the rules and if I don't drive her to the movies now she's going to be late so…"

Alice grabbed Bella's arm and ran from the room with her at a reasonable speed. After they left Rosalie went out hunting and Esme went to finish the laundry. This was my chance.

"Guys we have to go spy on that date." They all looked at me Jasper was shocked, Carlisle was quite happy that I suggested it and Emmet was extremely happy, with a big grin spread on his face.

"Why should we? And why is everybody in here so damn happy that he suggested that?" Jasper was trying not to sound happy while whispering this but we could al here it in his voice. "You guys do know that the girls will persecute us if or should I say when they catch us. Not to mention how Bella will feel."

"I just want to check on her, to be sure that boy doesn't do anything to her." Carlisle always protective, like me.

"Really? I want to beat someone up." I think you know who that was.

"No one will be getting beat up… unless he makes her cry."

"So then where going? It's settled right because if were going to go we must leave now, Alice is going to be back very soon."

"Hell yeah man let's get going."

We ran to door and then on our way to the theatre, just to check nothing more… sort of.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward POV

Edward POV

By the tome we had gotten to the movies Bella and Mike were already watching it. I had over heard them going over it earlier, they were going to see a romantic/comedy. The commercials were over when we spotted them in their seats. (After we bought our tickets of course.)

We took a seat in the far back that way neither of them would see us should one of them get up or turn around. Half way through the movie around this really romantic moment between the main characters he put his arm around her shoulder and I growled under my breath. Carlisle called in my mind and I looked over to him to see him giving me a look of 'if he goes to kiss her we'll stop it.' I nodded and turned back to see that Bella had put her head on his shoulder! What the HELL?! Now she was making moves back! This was a MAJOR code red!

This time it wasn't me who growled but Emmet. I looked over at him and gave him a knowing look.

We waited a bit longer until nothing else seemed like it was going to happen. Carlisle looked over at the rest of us and said "It seems like nothing else is going to happen we should probably be getting back home anyway."

We all agreed on that and were about to get up when…

_OMG!! What the hell is wrong with that boy, that's it I'm going down there and he is NEVER going to touch my little girl again!_

_Did he just swallow her face?_

…_. I'm gonna kill him!_

He was ki… no he was MAKING OUT WITH HER!!

That was it; I walked down the isle quickly but not as quickly as vampire speed, even though I really wanted too. I was there with Carlisle beside me and Jasper and Emmet right behind him.

Carlisle (basically) yelled, "Alright, that's it! That is my daughter you-!" He stopped what he was saying because the two pulled apart and looked at us.

"I'm sorry do I know you?"

No. They didn't.

Because they weren't Bella or Mike.

"Dad!? Emmet!? Jasper!? …Edward!?"

We looked over to where the call came from and saw Bella in the very back row standing up looking furious and confused, with Mike shocked.

Carlisle looked over and murmured "well… he better not have been doing anything with her."

Jasper seemed to be in an angry and confused sort of mode like Bella seeing as her emotions were the strongest in the room.

Emmet looked down at the couple and said "Sorry." He then turned to look at the ground and muttered "I am so not gonna get any for a week…"

I simply watched as Bella came down the isle telling Mike that the date was over for now and that she was sorry.

She then looked at us and gave us all a heartbreaking look. She walked out of the theatre into the lobby and whipped out her cell phone. She had her back turned to us as she talked to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme on the phone and told them what happened and asked if they could come pick her up. She didn't want us to take her.

I didn't have to look at her face to know she was crying. I had been the cause of that and it hurt badly.

She made her way to the front and waited for about three minutes before Alice, Rosalie and Esme made their way to her and Esme enveloped her in a hug, Rose told her that we were going to be punished and Alice said that she was going to be able to help her fix everything with Mike if she wanted.

After Alice and Rose were finished talking to Bella they left her in the capable hands of Esme and made their way over to us.

"You don't even know what you just did do you?" Rosalie gave all of us a look that could kill.

"What? Rosie it was just a date-!"

"No, Emmet it was not just a date. It was her first date! This was her first time alone with a boy and she thought you trusted her! She trusted you!"

I looked at my feet and then Alice said what I knew what coming.

"She not going to trust any of you for a very long time, you just broke her heart."


End file.
